New methods of gene discovery and molecular analysis have demonstrated their promise in clarifying the molecular basis of prostate carcinogenesis. Knowledge derived from this approach is responsible for a new generation of clinical trials that target rationally identified pathways and seek to capture not only clinical data but also new knowledge about the molecular mechanisms of response and resistance. Effective and rapid translation of laboratory discoveries into clinical advances requires robust collaboration not only between bench scientists and clinical investigators, but also with community clinical practitioners, patients, families, and advocates. The Oregon Cancer Center at Oregon Health Sciences University is sponsoring its first Prostate Cancer Conference in June, 2001. The aim of this conference is to foster effective collaboration between researchers, the medical community, and the patient and advocate community by communicating the international, national, and regional impact molecular medicine has made on current and future clinical investigation in prostate cancer. The conference will offer sessions that target both a broad general audience and a focused audience of health care professionals and young investigators and will focus on molecular epidemiology and prevention, molecular pathology, molecularly- targeted therapy for localized and advanced prostate cancer, and research- driven complementary and alternative medicine in prostate cancer.